Suzaku
Suzaku is a demon in the series. History The Zhu Que (朱雀) is one of the (Si Xiang) along with White Tiger, Xuanwu and Azure Dragon. According to , the Taoist five-elemental system, it represents the fire element, the direction south and the season summer correspondingly. Thus, it is sometimes called the Vermilion Bird of the South and it is also known as Suzaku in Japan and Jujak in Korea. Occasionally confused with Feng Huang, although this confusion does make some sense when one is aware that non-Han variations of the Four Symbols consider the Feng Huang and the Suzaku as the same creature. Suzaku is an elegant and noble bird in both appearance and behavior, it is very selective in what it eats and where it perches, with its feathers in many different hues of Vermilion. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race, as '''Feng Huang' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avian Race, as '''Feng Huang' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Avian Race as '''Feng Huang' *''Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Sun Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Temperance Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Persona 5: Sun Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type (Suzakuzom), Bird Type (Suzak) *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Undead Race, Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avian Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Class, as '''Feng Huang' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avian Race, as Feng Huang **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Known as Feng Huang, it is obtainable when the Demi-fiend is level 36 or higher. It has the ability to drain Electricity Skills and null Expel Skills. However, it is vulnerable to Ice Skills. It also has the spell Liftoma, allowing the Demi-fiend to walk above damaging ground without any effects. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' This demon is called Suzaku on the Japanese server and Zhu Que on the international server. It appears as a notoriously rare boss in Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns' bronze instance. The game has been updated to increase the rate of his appearance two times since his implementation. Players having met him have a chance to acquire the ability to fuse him. If a player has looted one of its wings, it is possible to watch the boss cutscenes for him at any time by speaking with the Will O' Wisp NPC in the dungeon's lobby. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Known as Feng Huang. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Feng Huang can teach Nanashi the Agidyne, Dekunda and Bind Voice skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Fire, ailment and support skills. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Suzaku is the first Persona of the Sun Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the second of two Personas to learn the Frei skill and the first Persona to learn Ominous Words, Speed Master and Matarunda. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Suzaku yields a Mafrei skill card. Suzaku is one of the Personas required to summon Kohryu using advanced fusion, the others being Genbu, Seiryu and Byakko. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Suzak, he can perform the combo Evil Blaze with Redwing and Mega Flash with Solarius. Suzak also has the power FireWall. Suzakzom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Huge, Tusk, Mirror, the Air, Talon, Mirror, or the Air, Heavy, Tusk combos. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Known as Feng Huang. After the party has reached the top floor of the Karma Temple and if the party returns to the bottom, a Tribe member will notify Serph that several enemies have occupied old areas, later to be called the Four Guardian Beasts. If Serph returns to Svadhisthana on the opposite side of the floor where the room with Beelzebub was situated, he will find Suzaku as a human and she will subsequently attack the party. Her battle follows the same pattern as Gui Xian, consisting of three stages where her attacks get progressivley stronger after dialogue sequences. If the party attempts to fully debuff her with -nda skills she will get "pissed off" and use Psycho Rage, followed by Dekunda, four Makakaja spells and then finish the sequence with either Maragidyne or Megidolaon. If the party casts any form of Fire Shield spell, she will use Tarukaja and Physical attacks during her turns. Finally, once Suzaku gets low on HP she will warn the party that she will pick their bones dry and will use a very strong version of HP Thief the following round. This version of the spell can drain several hundred HP from a target. One final note is that Suzaku does not possess the Dekaja skill, allowing the party to fully buff themself unhindered. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Known as Feng Huang. ''The Animation'' Suzaku is summoned by Hibiki to destroy a group of Legion demons shortly after Daichi and Io arrive at the place where the insurgeants are distributing provisions to a group of survivors. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= Null |Ice= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fire Breath\Innate High Fire Pleroma\Innate Agidyne\53 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Suzakuzom= |-| Suzak= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * In some official English versions, such as Devil Survivor 2 and Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, this demon is incorrectly translated as Feng Huang, one of the (Si Ling or Ssu-ling) of China. In the Japanese version, this demon represents one of the Four Symbols, which is a completely different concept to the other. Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters